pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb go to school
Phineas and Ferb go to school is 2011 film. It has it's own trilogy and started a brand new series. Story Phineas and Ferb were on the bus, Phineas feet swayed back and forth with excitement, Ferb chewed a piece of strawberry gumb nervously, last year he was bullied, he didn't want that to happen again.... "All right kids, have a nice day" smiled Chicago Moe, the bus driver, who was often mistaken for a flea called Chicago Joe, he passed Phineas a piece of gum while hinting that he should leave and go to school. "Thanks Moe!" gushed Phineas, he put the gum in his pocket, gum was against the rules, Ferb still chewed the gum. Suddenly, they both heard a voice, a cheerful voice. "Hey guys....Whatch'a doin' ?" said a familier voice. Isabella's ink black hair flew in the wind, Ferb's bubble popped in his face, hidding his red cheeks. "Wow" the green-haired boy thought to himself "She goes on a trip, stays away from us for about two weeks and...wow......lucky Phineas" he thought. "Oh...hey Isabella" said Phineas. He shrugged, she looked diffrent, maybe taller, something, not much, she was the same old Isabella as always. "Sooo.....glad to be back at school? I heared that a new girl is going to join the class....I think she's katie's cousin, y'know, that blonde girl from my troup" smiled Isabella dreamily, looking into Phineas' dark blue eyes..... "Ferb had the same coloured eyes....but he was Ferb, Ferb was taller...if that's possible" thought Isabella "I hope the new girl makes friends" she added aloud. They walked into class, finding seats close to eachover, suddenly, a girl who looked just like Katie, except her hair was light brown and in a loose pony tail and she had diffrent clothes, and she had the same dark green eyes. She looked at Phineas. "Oh...hiya" she smiled shyly, her voice was similer to Katies to "I'm Kitty....well Katrina, but I prefer Kitty....you are?" she smiled nervously. "Hey.....I'm Phineas....Kitty is a cool name...I guess" Phineas blushed. "She's so pretty and...sweet" thought Phineas dreamily. "She's so ugly and...spiteful" thought Isabella furiously. "This isn't good...." thought Ferb worridly "I need more gum...." After a lot of lessons, it was lunch, Isabella, Kitty, Phineas and Ferb auditioned for "Romeo and Juliette" this one had been changed though, it was set at a school, it was in modern english and it had been made more age appropriate , so there were no dirty scenes....there was a kiss though.....In two days they would find out who would play Romeo and Juliette on nigfht one, and then Romeo and Juliette on night two. Isabella looked at Phineas. "Who do you think will get the part?" she asked, hoping he'd say what she'd always dreamed "We are Romeo and Juliette Isabella..." she imagined. Phineas hesitated for a second...what an odd question. "I don't know....maybe Ginger and Baljeet, they'd make a good couple...I don't know" he shrugged. Two days later Ferb sat nervously, today he'd find out who got what role.....he hoped he got a role...maybe a small one. He looked at Isabella and his heart thumped. He thought of the lyrics to one of his favourite songs, "Sunshine" by the All american Rejects..... "It's a new day, it's a bright day even when you stand in the dark....It's just that, you've been broken...fifty pieces...(today is gone), I'm the only light that you see,(You need someone) I know all you needed was me... (Chorus) Everyday we wake if it takes too long, Just tell me something new Forget about the sunshine when it's gone Another pale moon, shines like high noon, midnight never felt so cold alone...." The song stopped in his head when he heard the teacher say.... "Ferb and Isabella, you will be Romeo and Juliette on the first night, Phineas and Kitty on the second night. Ferb winked at Isabella, her mouth dropped even more, if that was possible. "Priceless" He thought, he then felt kind of bad, so decided to show her that he was only joking. He gave her a tiny smile , she smiled back , knowingly "That Ferb...such a joker" she thought. Phineas was smiling dreamily at Kitty, she giggled a little... "This means war!" thought Isabella coldly, her eye almost twitched with rage. Kitty and Phineas sit in the lunch hall and share lunch together, Isabella almost kills Kitty. Isabella's hands curl into clenched fists , she is about to stomp over, but tgen Ferb grabs her by the shoulder. "....Don't Isabella....your better than that" says Ferb. s "How would you know if you'd do different if a girl you loved went of with a different boy?" Isabella snapped. Ferb shook his head. "I do understand......Vanessa has a boyfriend...he's called Jonny" Ferb frowned. "Oh gosh Ferb...im sorry" she says softly. He nods at her and smiles a teeny bit, he squeezes her arm. "Lets get some lunch" smiles Isabella, grabbing his hand, Ferb blushes. Later, ferb takes Isabella to his home to practise for "Romeo and Juliette" , Phineas went to Kitty's house to practise with her. "Romeo..were are you Romeo?" says Isabella, with a nervous edge to her voice. "Shh...the others will hear me...i'm here, in this trash can" says Ferb quietly. The practise was going well...... "So...Phineas" said Kitty "You think practise is going well?" she asks. "Yeah" he smiles. Kitty's Mum walked into the room. "Hey kids...would you like a snack...i made cookies" she smiles. "Thanks Mom!" Kitty gushes, giving her a hug. Meanwhile, at the study class after school... Baljeet chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully "If the theory states-" but, before he could finish, Ginger had pulled him by the collar. "Baljeet!" she hissed "In this relationship, were honest....did you speak to that wendy girl who you kissed you last christmas?" she asked. Baljeet looked at her, she was very proective, and she was a little bossy, but he thought she was pretty and nice as well, it was a dilema. "Yes Ginger...but , not about that kind of thing, i asked her to pass the salt in the lunch hall....nothing else...I promise" he said with a weak smile. "Oh Baljeet, I KNEW that the rumours weren't true!" she gushed, hugging him. He blushed, she giggled and pinched his cheek. Adyson rolle her eyes and turned to Django. "Ew...how can thy be like that in front of everyone?" she whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows. "Your not one to talk Ady, besides, I bet you wouldn't mind if I was like that to you in public!" Django chuckled quietly "Besides, they don't notice anyone else!", he gave her a grin and squeezed her arm. She mock punched his shoulder. The next day..."No No No No!!!" said Travis a new kid. "Out of all the people to get thrown into a fan made story it has to be me!!! Well I guess I could make new friends here and.............wait a minute this is Phineas and Ferb's story!!! Yes I'm in a great cartoonic school!!! I'll have to get Izzy to add to this story too so I'll be suprised when someone talks to me. I can only controll me!!!" he said out loud. Everyone looking at him. "Oh no I broke fourth wall." Travis said. "Time for cover" he whispered. Travis then goes all crazy and dumb which he does so people will think he's dumber than he actally is a secret agent who saves the day from evil all the time! Izzy looked up from her notepad and smiled at Travis...he wasn't the only one who had broken the fourth wall on their first day, she was starting to fit in more, even though she was the standing out type, she had moved to america, and started a normal school, a non-private school, quite the opposite of the private girls school she used to go to in eastbourne, england. She sat next to Travis because he was alone. The next day. Phineas looked at the usauly empty seat next to him, to see a boy wearing a fake moustache and realy big sunglasses. "Hi...im Phineas" said Phineas, he was curious to discover who the heck this boy was. "Oh..I know that, I watch you on t.v...sorry..I broke the fourth wall...again" said Travis, stroking his fake moustache. "It's ok..whats with the fake moustache?" asked Phineas, raising his eyebrow. Travis thought to himself "I can't reveal my Identity....." "Umm, it was ALL the rage at my old school....everypne had one...even the teachers" he said quickly....maybe too quickly. "Interesting..." said Phineas, he wondered what kind of crazy school that was. Ferb turned around, he saw a thirteen year old girl, she was making a weird sound. "EEEEEEEEEP" she said, Ferb smiled nervously and gave her the thumbs up sighn. "OMG, OMG , OMG Ferb did the sighn!!!!!!" she shrieked jumping up and down, Ferb watched the girl curiously as pencils fell out her pockets, as well as some folded paper, he picked it up and looked at the pictures. "Theese are good" Ferb said "your from england...aren't you?" he added. The girl nodded a big smile spread across her face, she pulled up her glasses, her brown eyes sparkled. "You are so cute Ferb" she gasped, giving him a hug, Ferb, after the hug, gave her a friendly wink and went back to his book. " At my my old school I didn't have to wear a disguise as people weren't that smart there but in this cartoonic dimension." said Travis. Everyone looked at him again. Travis then makes crazy noises again and runs off.After SchoolTravis walks to a tree and takes off his fake moustache and sunglasses and puts on a new pair of sunglasses. Then presses a button on a tree revealing a secret room going down to his lair. "Good morning Secret Agent Travis! The Evil Big Lance is trying to destroy your new school! Get out there and stop him!!!" says Major Monogram Travis and Perry's boss. Travis then runs off to complete his mission. At Big Lance's new cartoonic house Travis crashed in though the roof! Travis then gets trapped into cage. "Ahh Secret Agent Travis I will destroy your school using my school destroyer maching 8000!!!" Travis gets out his laser gun and uses it it to melt the bars. Travis then kicks Big Lance in the face and destroys his machine. "Bye you idiot!" says Travis. Travis jumps out of the buiding into the street walking neer Phineas and Ferb's house. "I wonder if Phineas will let me stay at his house. I need somewhere to stay." says Travis. Travis walks to Phineas and Ferb's door. Phineas opened the door, it was that kid. "Hey" said Phineas "Wanna come in...oh there you are Perry" Phineas smiled as Perry waddled over. "I..er, FOUND him Phineas, and..here he is" Travis said, hoping Phineas would believe him. "Cool...I see you got rid of the moustache?" said Phineas. Travis nodded. "Erm...yes...can i possibly stay with you?" said Travis. Phineas nodded. "This girl is staying with us too...and entertaining us with songs....she is a good singer, I think you know her, she's called Isabelle....or something like that anyway" shrugged Phineas. "Who's this Isabelle...is she an undercover spy?" thought Travis, he walked into the kitchen to see Izzy. Izzy Smiled "Hey Travis...isn't this cool????" she drank some soda.....she put the soda can down, and put her pinkie finger in her ear... "EEsh bay, ip slaaaay?" said Travis, which was spy talk for "Are you a spy?". Izzy nodded at him. "Who wants pie?" said linda. After eating pie, Izzy, Ferb , Phineas, Perry and travis went into the back yard. "Travis...it's baking out here..whats with the spy hat?" said phineas. "Fashion statement" Shrugged Travis. Isabella opened the garden gate. "Hey Phineas...Whatcha' doin?" she smiled. Izzy roleld her eyes. "Ick..." thought Izzy "This is just too embarasing to watch" She looked at them. "I normaly wind this bit onwards..." said Izzy aloud, she covered her mouth. "Izzy...I am the one who brakes the fourth wall" said Travis.. Izzy nodded Isabella stared a them..." Who are they???" she thought. Travis stares at Isabella dreamily. "Isabella's so cute" Travis thought to himself. He then walks up to Isabella and says "H-Hi Isabella. Travis' watch starts beeping and types something in it replying to a message his boss sent him. Travis then takes off the hat and again says hello to Isabella. "Hey Phineas Do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Is the time differant in this cartoon?" I've really got to stop breaking the fourth wall" said Travis. "Slarg hie hopla kan aslama minta estblarg!" said Izzy quietly to Travis in spy talk, wich means "I'l take care of theese guys, you kick bad-guy butt!" Isabella wondred where that cute Travis kid went.....she sighed, great she was stuck with Ferb-Mad Izzy McNaughton... Phineas was sitting next to her as she drew a fake tatoo on his shoulder of Perry, Ferb already had one on his cheek, it was a skull. "So...Isabelle" said Isabella, knowing that it angered Izzy alot. Izzy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't call me that Isabella..." Izzy Sighed. Ferb raised his eye brows at Isabella. "Your just jelous because the school decided that Izzy was Juliette becaus in the script she's older than Romeo.." said Ferb, standing up for Izzy, he liked her, she was nice. Travis saw Big Lance. "So we meet again secret agent Travis?" cackled Big Lance, as he pressed a big button "NOw to destroy Phineas and Ferb..FOREVER!, with the help of doctor D!" he cackled again. Dr.D rised up from the ground. "YOUR TRAPPED" cackled Dr.D, Travis was njow inside a cage..but where did he leave his lucky lock picker. Suddenly, Izzy kicked open the door. "Hey Guys....I have a gift for you..EAT ROPE!" she smiled, using her tie-up-evil-people gun. They were tied up, she gave Travis his lucky lock picker. "I'l untie Perry, you stop the machine and kick some butt!" she smiled and ran too Perry. Travis did a back flipp and turned of the machine, he beat up the bad guys and grabbed Izzy's arm, Perry was on her head. "Now to go back to Phineas and Ferb!" said Travis "And the cute Isabella!" Travis thought to himslef. They jumped out the window and returned to Phineas and Ferb's yard. Hey everyone! Another message he had from his watch. Travis tomorrow come to your lair after school. Travis replied to his message but only Isabella saw him reply. He again asked what time it was to Phineas. Meanwhile. Gretchen bit her bottom lip, Irving was comming over tonight, tonight and yet she STILL had no idea what to wear.....she put on a blue top with a red skirt, it was bright, but it was better than grey. The door bell rang and she opened the door, Irving smiled at her, holding his scrap book. "Ooh! you bought your scrap book, how wonderful Irving!" she beamed, they went into her back yard to read it, because the weather was so nice. Irving turned the page of the scrap book, as gently as he could. He heard a russle in the bushes, Gretchen was scared an grabed his hand. "W-who's there?" said Irving, stuttering a little. Izzy jumped out of the bush. "Irving...so this is is your wonderful scrap nook" she said smoothly, walking over agile as a cat. "No offense but..what do you want?" asked Irving. "GIMME THE DARN HAIR!" Izzy shouted with a big smile on her face. Irving knew that she wanted Ferb's hair. "I'l trade it for Phineas' sock!" said Izzy, producig a sock from her bag, Phineas didn't want it because it had a hole in it. "Hmmm...ok" said Irving, giving Izzy the hair, she slipped it in her pocket, joy seeping into a smile across her face. "Glad to do buisness with you Irving...my work here is done" smiled Izzy, moonwalking up a tree, like Ferb does, then she jumped out of Gretchen's yard. "Who was that?" asked Gretchen, curiosly. "Izzy McNaughton, only the biggest Ferb fan in every dimension!" said Irving, with a content smile on his face and Phineas' sock in his hand. At school... "Now remember class we have a big test tomorrow. It's going to have everything we have learned here in 6th grade. This test will be a big part of your report card so try your best!" said the teacher Ms. Jones. "I'm gonna ace this quiz!!!" said Travis happily.After SchoolTravis then again put on his sunglasses but this he goes to his lair by a secret tunnel underground. "Secret Agent Travis we don't know what Big Lance is doing but whatever he's doing you need to put stop to it!" says Major Monogram. At Big Lance's Travis crashes though his door. Big Lance then grabs Travis' chip off his ear that lets him know all the 6th grade stuff! "Ha! Without your chip you'll fail the quiz and everyone will make fun of you!" evilly says Big Lance. "No not my chip!!!" says Travis worried. Big Lance smashes the chip and laughs evilly. "You monster!" says Travis very sadly. He gets out of Big Lance's house and walks to Phineas's house. Izzy hung upside down from a nearby tree and saw Travis. "What's up Travis???" she said. "Big Lance destroyed my chip...i'l fail the test" he sighed.......Izzy had lived in england...she knew nothing about american history, so she had been given a chip....she gave the chip to Travis. "Don't worry...besides, were trying to convince them that I have been held back anyway" she smiled. Travis took the chip and smiled, Izzy jumped down from the tree. "I wonder what's for dinner??? I hope they remembered the only meat I eat is fish...c'os im a peskitarien" she said aloud, Travis raised his eyebrow at her and they entered the house. meanwhile.... Ferb looked out the window, he saw Isabella spying on Izzy..again. He walked over to her and she jumped so high, she almost got stuck in a tree. "Ferb! I didn't see you...gosh..try and tell me next time you walk behind me!" she snapped, Ferb raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you spying on Izzy...again" He said coldly. She looked at him. "Haven't you got stuff not to say, places to go, stuff to build and stuff to do all british like???" she said quickly. Izzy walked over. "Hey Bella....your not very good at spying...I saw you get into that bush half an hour ago......It's cool with me if you want to spy on me and stuff...I didn't I was that awesome...or Ferbulous" Izzy smiled, she looked at Ferb and giggled. "Awwhe so cute!" she gushed, giving him a big kiss on the nose. Ferb blushed. Isabella felt calmer...Izzy seemed to prefer FERB over Phineas. Travis saw Perry. "Hey Perry" whispered Travis "Have you heard from Major?". Perry went grrrk. Travis had taken platypus. "No? shame" frowned Travis. Phineas poked Travis' shoulder. "Why are you talking to Perry?" he said. "Ummm He likes it" said Travis nervously. "Who's Major monogram?" asked Phineas. "Well he's just someone I made up." At School the Next day.....Travis went to school very sadly as his chip Izzy gave him had beeen destroyed and no more chips could help him due to Big Lance's evil weapon. "Okay now kids remeber this is a big part of your report card so take your time and do your best! This has everything we have learned in sixth grade!" said the teacher. Everyone started on the test. When the test was over. The teacher then collects all of the tests and says "The people who ased are Phineas,Ferb Isabella,Baljeet and Kitty and only one that failed was Travis Penniall. The rest of you did fine." Everyone looked at Travis weirly. Travis just sat there and said "hehe" embrassed. "Travis you answered every question wrong!" Says the teacher as Travis just sighs.After school...Travis slowly walked to Phineas' house . He sadly rang the door bell. You could see that he was really embrassed. "And that is why....Izzy? Izzy are you listening" said Ferb, waving his hand in front of Izzy's face. "What? sorry Ferb" Izzy smiled sadly "I have something on my mind......I miss my family and my friends...as much as I love it here!" she whispered. Ferb hugged her. She smiled. "Well Izzy....2D suits you!" he smiled. Candance ran into the backyard. "Ferb your so busted for....hanging out..with a girl...alone in the backyard.....is that even bustworthy?" said Candace looking at Izzy. "Hey.....aren't you a little old to hang out with a ten year old and think he's cute?" said Candace to Izzy. "Yes, yes I am" smiled Izzy smugly. "Maybe they didn't hear me" said Travis as he rings the doorbell. I need to get inside people might make fun of me out here. Suddenly a car comes with and Buford and his mom in it. "Ha! Your so stupid! Hahahah! You lost the test! You got every question wrong! Your the only one who failed it you big loser!" Buford says meanly making fun of Travis. Travis starts to cry embrassed and pounds on Phineas and Ferb's door. Phineas' mom opened the door. "Hello Travis....are you ok?" she said. "I failed the test!" he bawled. "Gosh it's ok Travis...you sound like Baljeet in the summer rocks concert" she chuckled, ruffling ghis hair "Would you like some pie?" she asked. He nodded. Jeremy came into the house and saw candance. "Hi candace" he said. she smiled. "JEREMY!" she giggled. she ran over to him, her arms flapping. Ferb laughed, but made no sound, izzy chuckled, Phineas giggled. "Come fly with us, come fly with us" sung izzy, copying the first song from Total drama world tour. Jeremy laughed, candance fumed "Oh Izzy...you crack me up!" chuckled Phineas. Ferb smiled at Izzy, he liked her smile. a lot. "I crack me up too! hey look, theres travis!" izzy smiled. Travis walked over with a plate filled with pie. "PIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" said Izzy "Were did you get it???" she asked. "The kitchen" said travis taking a bite. AFter Travis finished the pie he walked up to to Phineas and Ferb's and then sat on Phineas' bed and look his watch that had all his secret agent business on it. Meanwhile at Big Lance's"Yes! I have destroyed Travis' chip! He failed and everyone's gonna make fun of him!" Big Lance says laughing evilly. "Oh no you don't!" said a voice, big lance turned around to see a teenage girl, with a spy hat, otherwise known as Izzy Mcnaughton, or Agent I. "Oh no, agent I the teenage girl!" he cackled, Izzy held up a skipping rope. "Ooooh im so scared, what are we gonna do? play jump rope?" he teased. "Double dutch" said Izzy smugly, the rope flung out of her hand and tied big lance to a pole. "Now big lance.....why have you come to this universe...if it wasn't for you, i could stay at home and talk about Ferb and how great he is.....wait a second, I do that here anyway...BUT thats not the point!" Izzy said sternly. "Im here to destroy Phineas and Ferb! and there little platypus too! and of course, Travis!!! and I know how to get him here, Ferb too! Phineas....i'll get him when he's at his weakest point, after his brother's dead and Isabella is gone.....I will get him myself...." Big lance cackled evily and got out of the rope. "Double dutch" he smiled , Izzy was being tied by her own rope. Izzy didn't remeber going to sleep, but when she woke up, she was tied next to Isabella, above a pool filled with evil.....purple.....fanged.....octopi's and demon....fluffy...killer turtles, all looked extremely hungry. Isabella was crying. Sudenly, the girls heard the wall brake down! Ferb and Travis were now here. Ferb closed the turtle and octopi filled tank while he shouted. "Single rope!" the girls were untied. Travis had finished beating up Big Lance and ran towards the falling Isabella, he caught her in his arms and she blushed. Izzy had gotten down by herself. "You saved me!!!" gushed Isabella. "No prob!!!" smiled Travis, his eyes twinkled behinf his sunglasses. "Awwwww!!!" gushed Izzy, with a big smile on her face. Ferb just looked at her with a perplexed face. "Who was that creep?" asked Isabella. A shadow emerged in front of them, it was Big Lance. "That creep, my dear, is Big Lance....and that, is me!" he cackled. Ferb walked over to him and punched him in the face and was about to push him into the tank. "Thats what happens when you mess with Ferb's biggest Fan girl who is extremely attractive" said Ferb sternly, he shoved big lance into the tank. Izzy ran over to Ferb. "Aw Ferb! your such a sweet heart!" she said, she kissed his nose, his left cheek, his right cheek and his forehead. then she ruffled his hair. He blushed. Isabella, who was now next to Travis giggled, Travis rolled his eyes at Izzy. "Izzy, nice girl, but crazy as a frog!" thought Travis, he realised he was holding Isabella's hand and almost blushed. "I have no idea what happened, and bet it will be hard to explain....and that Phineas will probably never find out and it will be like one of those sitcoms, but I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment!" said Isabella. Everyone smiled at her and they all left the building, knowing that they hadn't heard the last of big Lance. "Too bad at all was just a spy simulation. It would be great if it was real" Says Travis. "Well I'll continue doing my secret agent stuff on this watch" says Travis. "I can't belive I lost Travis again at his stupid spy simulation games!" angrily said Big Lance. WHhle Travis was looking at his secret agent stuff on his his watch Phineas came in and saw the secret agent stuff! "What the heck was that?" gasped Phineas "It's so cooool! did you build it yourself?" he asked. "Yeeeees..." said Travis "But I can't tell you how........because....because one day im going to mass produce it......and it's a secret a BIG, fat, UGLY secret......I call it a Big Lance....c'os it's um big, Fat and ugly!" he said quickly. "Hey!" said Big Lance. "It says stuff when it wants you to play with it.......erm....BYE!" said Travis, he ran into the house, pushing Phineas to the side. "Gosh" thought phineas "I should have told him that isabella is in his room". Isabella sat on Travis' bed, it was very comfortable. She heard the door open and slam shut. "Oh...hi Travis..Whatcha doin'" said Isabella softly. Travis blushed. "NOTHING , nothing nothing at all Isabella...." he said quickly, too quickly. "What do you think of Izzy?" said Isabella, it was a topic she had wanted to ask everyone. "She's ok....totaly bonkers though" chuckled Travis "Look out the window and check out what she's doing!" Travis said. Izzy put her straw back into her orange, she hadn't peeled all of if yet, she was dressing Perry in a platypus sized pair of Ferb's clothes. "You look soooo cute Perry, just adorable! oh and the shoesare just too precious!" she giggled, once he was dressed she gave him a big hug. "Like I said, she's bonkers!" laughed Travis. Isabella smiled at Travis, what a nice boy. "He's very handsome" she thought to herself....then she realised the real reason she didn't get on with Izzy, because she loved Travis Penniall, and that she thought that he liked Izzy more than her. "I like you Travis....A lot" she said. He smiled at her. "I like you alot to Isabella" he smiled, pinching himself. "Ouch" he thought "I may get a bruis, but then I will always know this moment wasn't asimulation, not at all" "Well okay" says Travis and all of a sudden his watch teleports a whole buch of cool looking secret agent gadgets. "Hehe" says Travis very worried. "What ever that was...it was, was, was AWESOME!" gasped Isabella "I have always had a thing for boys with cool gadgets" she giggled. Travis blushed. "Um...Isabella...are you good at keeping MASSIVE secrets" Travis whispered. She nodded. "Why do you think I have this little baby!" she smiled, showing him the massive secret keeper badge. "I....am a secret agent from another universe" whispered Travis "and so is Izzy.....we are undercover to defeat the evil Big Lance...also, im not realy a sixth grader.....im 11 years old" admitted travis. Isabella loked at him and smilled. "I knew that you were speacial Travis Penniall" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. he blushed. "I need to go" Travis sighed "I wish you could come but, the agency wouldn't agree.....so see you soon, ell no one ok?" Travis explained and left the room befor isabella could awnser. Isabella turned around and saw Izzy. "The boy loves you Bella.....and you love him" smiled Izzy, with her arms folded and her left eyebrow raised "You can't deny it" Izzy added and walked out the room. Suddenly Agent P raised from the floor and saw Isabella. Isabella turned around and him as a secret agent. Perry's eyes got wide and quickly went into pet mode but it was too late Isabella already saw him. Meanwhile...Travis is climing Big Lance's buidly for revenge but *his rope break and he falls but lucky him his humberctaft flys to him and Travis jumps into it but the humbercraft crashed into Phineas and Ferb's back yard! EVeroy heard a huge noise and headed out outside. Phineas,Ferb,Izzy,Isabella,Linda and Lawrence saw Travis in the backyard withhhis humbercraft. Everyone was amazed. "Hehe" Travis said very very worried. "What's happening Lawrence? why has your nephew just crashed into the back yard?" said Linda. "What? I thought he was your niece Linda, I was confused that Izzy was your niece because she's english but.....whats going on?" Lawrence said. "Errrm I thought they were students staying with us..." said Phineas. "I thought we were fostering them from the local orphange" said Ferb. "I was just going with the flow" Isabella shrugged. Everyone turned to Izzy and Travis, they were very embarissed. "Erm...should I be the one to tell them or should it be you Travis.....last time we had a situation I was the one who sorted it out...so I am holding the explaining Baton to you Travis, Izzy is out! peace....well actaully, im gonna just listen to your explenation for all this and maybe eat some pie or something......" Izzy said. "Fine! I'll explain it because I have too do everything. Izzy is a secret agent!!! She isn't normal! She a spy a spy!" said Travis pointing at Izzy.MeanwhileBig Lance was dancing like an idiot to some reason and how Travis' explained it it was completly all true. Tonight was the big proformance, Izzy took a deep breath, tonight she would be Juliette, and Ferb would be Romeo....awkward...she wondered how she could weasle out the kiss, as cute as Ferb was, she definately did not want to kiss him on the lips.....maybe she could just go really close to kiss face but turn away from the audiance or something.... Izzy walked onto the stage, this was a modern version of romeo and juliette, so she wouldn't miss pronounce anything.hopefully. Travis watched, sitting next to Isabella, who originaly was going to be Juliette....he thought to himself. "This dimension isn't ready for Ferbella" he thought aloud, Isabella turned to him. "What?" she whispered, almost laughing. "Nothing dear" said Travis sarcasticly. She mick punched his shoulder and they watched the play. The kissing scene had arrived...as promised. Izzy's face almost went as green as Ferb's hair, Ferb didn't want to kiss her on the lips either....he wanted to do that with his first ever girlfriend, and Izzy wasn't that in this particular universe anyway, she was more like a sister...except she had loads of pictures of Ferb and couldn't find a fault in him, unlike candance, who loved him, but didn't know him too well. Izzy kissed Ferb's nose, the audiance seemed to like that a lot and awed. The play ended and everybody cheered, afterwards, Ferb gave Izzy a red rose, Izzy gave Ferb a packet of waffles, he was confused but pleased at the same time. Phineas smiled at Kitty, they would preform soon, she looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand, they leaned forward then heard two voices. "I can't belive you forgot the marshmellows again baljeet! it was obliously your responsibility!" said Ginger. "Why is it always my responsibility to bring the marsh mellows!" steamed Baljeet. "Hello im the discontuned reggae space voice! you forgot the marshmellows baljeet!" said baljeet attempting to put on a jamiacan accent, but it sounded terrible. "Aww Baljeet! I can't stay mad at you!" gushed Ginger, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Gosh!" laughed Phineas "There like an old couple fighting for the remote!". Kitty and Phineas chuckled until they reached Kitty's house, were Phineas said goodbye and then went home, to see his family and two spies, one who from now on, he was going to call Juliette and he was going to call his brother romeo, just for the fun of it. :This play is very weird" Travis thought and rembered something important. "I failed the test! Nooo!" Travis said. He layed on his bed in embrassment and Isabella walked in. "Hey Travis...what's up?" she asks. "I failed the test..." he sighed. "I failed tryouts for cheerleading.....and everyone laughed at me....but I'm gonna keep my head up high1" she smiled. "Good for you1" said Travis "You have a lot of self-confidence.I like that" he smiled. "Good!" she giggled "It's be ok...I promise you!" she added softly, and gave Travis a hug. He blushed. Izzy sat with Ferb in the back yard, eating popcorn and looking at the night skye...they both loved popcorn and could eat packet after packet. Travis blushed but he went to save the world after that. He dressed himself up as a girl and r-changed his name to Travita. Travita swent to Big Lance but Big Lance said "A girl? Travis likes you! I shall tell everyone!". Travita started fighting Big Lance and jumped out. Big Lance was screaming "I will get you Secret Agent Travita!". Travita ran to Phineas and Ferb's house and rang the door bell as an alien spaceship crashed down to earth. Izzy woke up, this was the weirdest dream she's ever had in a long history of weird dreams, Perry was next to her. Cute. She went downstairs to get soem water, she saw Ferb sitting at the counter, drinking water. "Hey night owl" she smiled. He winked and carried on drinking water, Izzy grabbed a glass and sat next to him. "So what's keeping you up then?" she asked, yawning a little. "Awkward dream....lets not go there" he blushed. "I dreamed that Travis dreased up as a girl and changed his name!" Izzy chuckled. Ferb spat out his mouthful of H2O. Izzy was soaking, but laughing too hard to realy care. Meanwhile, at the danviulle harbour. "I will make sure things go acourding to plan...and my enemies, Isla and Fred won't get in the way!" cackled the voice The person looked up with two cold dark blue eyes , with brown and green hair flopping into them, they clenched their pale fists with anger and spat on the ground. The next day at school, Ferb sat on swing, next to Izzy, both were swinging high, Both were too old, but that was the beauty of the swings...your never too old. The green haired person walked over, wearing black clumpy shoes and holding a gun. "Hello Ferb Fletcher...." said the person. Their brown and green hair was falling into dark blue eyes. "I am here to set things right! I am from the fourth dimension, I am the son of Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofensmirtz, Verb...I am here to Kill Izzy McNaughton!" cackled the voice. "Not on our watch, right Fred?" said a tall girl with dark blue eyes and brown hair. "Were the kids of Ferb Fletcher and Izzy McNaughton...were here to kick butt!" said the girl "We might never exist in this universe, but we want Izzy alive..c'os in another universe, she's our Mum!" said Isla. Fred nodded, his brown eyes shone behind his glasses, his green hair stuck up like grass. After Izzy and Ferb looked away from eachovr sheepishy, the children of Ferb had an epic battle! After the fight, Verb went back to his universe. Suddenly, a little girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes appeared. "Im from this universe in the future....Have you seen my Daddy and Mommy?" she asked sweetly, in a cute little dress "Who are your parents..." Izzy asked. The girl smiled. "The clues in my name!" she giggled. "WHat's your name?" asked Ferb. "Travbella" she smiled, her freckles danced across her cheeks. Izzy and Ferb loked at eachover. "By the water fountain" said Izzy "Why are you here?" "To take a picture of them....my parents would love one for there aniversary..it's there tenth...they married 5 years befor I was born!" she smiled and ran off. Travis saw Travbella and ran over to her. "Hi! What's your name little girl?" said Travis. Big Lance joined the school staff and became a teacher so Travis would have to listen to him. Travis saw Big Lance dressed in his work outfit and he just rolled his eyes and turned around. 'Hi! What's your name little girl?" he said to Travbella once again. "Umm" sai the girl, her full name was Travbella Amy Penniall-Garcia-Shapiro "Im called Amy Garnniallo" she rushed. Travis wasn't suspicious. "Ok..." he smiled. He looked at her eyes, they were a breathtaking dark blue, like isabella's...now he thought of it, her face was just like Bella's...except the freckles and nose and also her blonde hair...which also seemed familier somehow. "Hey. Who are your parents? Where are they?" said TRavis to Travbella. He noticed that she looked alot like Isabella and wonder why. "Erm...I'm an orphan" she said, pulling a sad face, she thought about the time Bunny and Billy Van Stomm (Buford's twin kids) broke her dolly, Jelly bean, she had taken it for show and tell...it was made out of her mothers favourite ribbon and her dad's old scarf, with some of her baby blanket, so it was like being with her parents as a baby, the ultimate comforter, her parents luckily sowed it back together, good as new. "Oh...im so sorry Amy" said Travis. "It's ok" she sniffed. "So have you seen any secret agents? Do you know Isabella? Are you her cousin? You look like her." he ask while wondering. "No...she's not my cousin...We ARE related...yes I know about secret agents, perry the platypus, dr.doofensmirtz, big lance, izzy mcnaughton, and you Agent T, Travis!" she blurted out quietly. "How do you know this information?" snapped Travis. "Because you told me silly!" she smiles "Not now, not tommorow but in many years....look at me very, very, very carefully....invite over isabella...i'l get someone to take a photot...then look at the photot...i will be gone by then...but if you look at it..you'l see! I will put my name on the back of the photograph" said the little girl. After the photo was taken, it printed out of the futeristic camera. "By guys...gotta go1" she giggled and ran, so she could go without being noticed. Travis looked at the photo very carefully, he turned the picture around ad saw the name "Travbella P.G.S" Then it hit him. "I I can't belive it. Oh well" Travis sighed. Buford came and made fun of him for failing the test. "Shut up Buford! You must be seriously stupid to find it fun to make fun of me!" Travis shouted. "Heh heh heh whatcha gonna do 'bout it shrimp?" chuckled Buford. "Im gonna kick your butt, that's what!" thought Travis, he walked away from Buford and went over to Izzy and Ferb who were exetremely pale. "Why so pale?" he asked "It's like you saw a ghost! I saw the creepiest thing ever!" said Travis. "We saw her too....we saw who would be our kids if me and Ferb got together and we also saw Ferb and Vanessa's son Verb...who wanted to kill me" whispered Izzy. "So are they from this universe?" asked Trtavis quietly. "No another cartoon universe" Izzy explained. Buford came and made fun of him and fun of him all the time. Everyone saw it and were watching looking weirdly. Buford wouldn't stop. Travis was getting very angry. "Shut up Buford!" shouted Travis "I don't care what you think about me!" he added. Everyone ooh'ed "Oh yeah? what makes you think that dummy?" Buford laughed. "Because I have delt with bigger bullies than you...that's why" Travis retorted. "Oh no Travis...do not make Buford mad!" Baljeet squeeked, he had never had the bottle to talk to Buford like this, Ginger stepped on his foot. "Quiet Baljeet, do you not want a wegie? then shush!" she whispered. "So Travis...why'dya hang out with so many girls? because your such a wimp?" chuckled Buford. Travis walked over to Buford, punched him in the face and retured to Izzy and Ferb like n othing had happened. Eeveryone's mouths were wide open. "Oh yeah! You wish you hadn't done that!" said Buford angrily. Travis used all his secret agent weapons and defeated Buford and had him captured in a laser surrounded ball thing. Izzy got up and smiled and held up massive gun. "If anyone and I mean ANYONE treats Travis like dirt, they will have to get through me! he is practically a brother to me! so you tease him, this gun goes in your face....ok?" Izzy stated. Everyone nodded, Ferb had never seen Izzy like this. He decided that he liked her this way too. "Now nobody tell this to ANYONE and ANYONE AT ALL!!! About this and if you do I will have to earase your minds." said Travis angrily. Everyone nodded and went back to their groups and started nervously talking about math tests, Baljeet was happy with everyones sudden interest in maths. Tonight was the second night of Romeo and Juliette, Phineas had a good voice for acting, loud and enthusiastic, itty had a good face for the stage,the last seen camquickly. Isabella filled with nerve. Don't kiss her! not on the lips Phineas, I love you she thought. Phineas' heart was beating as he looked at his first love, the most prettiest girl he'd ever seenand she was so smart and kind. He leaned forwards and kissed her softly, Kitty was so happy. Noooooooooo thought Isabella, he like liked her. this was not a good day. Travis held her hand, Isabella looked at him. Phineas and Kitty bowed as people through flowers at them, Phineas gave her a flower. To everyone else, Kitty looked kind of plain, a little cute, but to Phineas she was the most beautiful girl ever. On the way home, Isabella sat in her back yard, dipping her feet in the pool. "Hey Isabella..whatcha' doin' ?" asked Travis softly. She smiled a little and blinked back the tears. "Nothing much..." she sighed. Travis held her hand and dipped his feet in the pool too. "Fancy a swim?" he smiled, half-joking. "Why not?" she shrugged and he pulled her in, she looked at him under water, he was swimming realy weirdly. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to laugh when they emerged from the pool. "I was being a turtle! I think there funny so, I tried to copy one!" explained Travis. "Thanks for comming here...I always feel so happy when your around" smiled Isabella, then it hit her. She like liked Trtavis. "It's ok..I hate to see you sad, your one of my best friends Isabella...I care about you alot" he admitted. Isabella leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. Travis was too happy to be suprised, it was oner of thoose moments he would always remeber, standingf soaking wet, in a tuxedo in a swimming pool while he was kissed by his crush, who had a real flower in her hair. Travis blushed alot and then suddenly his watch had a message and it played the message which had a girl named Cassie screaming "YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Travis ears hurt really bad and fell on the floor in pian. You could see he was in alot of pain. "Cassie..I don't love you anymore......I told you that ages ago" said Travis. Cassie stopped speaking and went away. Isabella was completely confused but was distracted by Travis. Meanwhile... "Ferb....be careful....it doesn't matter, I can get a new a new note pad...ok!" Izzy shouted as Ferb climbed a realy high and old tree. "No one takes my friends notepad!" Ferb snapped some teenagers had taken Izzy's notepad and thrown it to the top of the tree. "I gor it!" Ferb called down, the tre creaked, he fell down. Izzy caught Ferb. "You saved my life Izzy...I am forever in your gratitude" he whispered. "It was nothing ferb" Izzy smiled "I'm just so glad your alive!" Ferb leaned forward and kissed Izzy on the lips softly. He pulled away. and as for brandon vortex....alone..didn't have any girlfriends....he won't even think about having a crush... he doesn't need it....and kissing...... yuck, to him .."seriously isabella and travis....get a room will ya." Brandon thought. Travis saw a platypus stuck in a tree.He used his grabbling gun to get to the top of the tree. He got the platypus down but the tree branced cracked and Travis fell off. Izzy looked at Ferb. He smiled. "Aren't you a litle young to be kissing girls? espeacialy teenage girls?" Izzy asked. "Of course not!" smiled Ferb. Izzy felt someone looking at her...a girl, a baby boy, two twins about eight, looking at them, they flashd away quicker than lightning....a piece of paper drifted towards them. It read "We lied about the other universe...we live here, in the future and heads up.....We skate like our Dad, sing like our Mum...british accents and enjoy a god oreo or two....and most of all...we love you so much......xxxx Isla, Fred, Coco and little Thomas Mcnaughton-Fletcher." Ferb and Izzy smiled at eachother sheepishly and walked back to his house, slowly taking in the scenery and the comfort of knowing the outcomes of tommorow. as for brandon again....he thought himself.....phineas loves kitty, isabella loves travis and ferb loves izzy....spectually....i do like seeing loves stuff sometimes im not too...but also love sometimes stinks....finish him......he about to go untill...he bumped..someone.....he said....sorry i....he paused himself when he saw a beautifull...girl dusting her self......the girl said....im the one who suppost to say sorry....i was in the hurry.......brandon replied.....ummm ok....oh i forgot to tell my names.....brandon it is......said him...... the girl replied.....my name is jennefer....umm i love to chat but.....i gotta go....said jennefer.....wait....said brandon....umm..can we swap phone numbers....i really need some one who knows maths......jennefer said.....im know maths..here take my phone numbers......and brandon said.....here take mine too......bye brandon....said jennefer........again brandon thought himeself.....don't get distracted.....don't get love sickness...just invite her for studying together....yeah thats right....finish himself....Brandon hated to lie...he got maths well....but decided this would be a good way to know Jennifer. Izzy and Ferb.....everyone heard, it was sometimes awkward...butm it worked out, Travbella was the couple of the year, Phineas and kitty were going very slow.....until the age of 25, a baby was bon...at the same time as Izzy and Ferb's daughter, Isla....Nicky was born too....step-cousins. Then soon the rest of Izzy's kids were born...but befor Thomas....was the adorable Travbella, the kids built the craziest things and visited there older cousins, Fred, Xaivier and Amanda alot....best of all.....Vanessa's daughter, Roxy seemed to realy like Fred, so everything worked out.....even when everyone discovered that Isabella, Izzy, candance, Ginger and Kitty were pregnant (Izzy, Isabella and Candance again!) except brandon....what happen to him?..... One day, Brandon was running, everyone tried to stop him....I, Isla Rue McNaughton-Fletcher want to discover where he went...e is my god-father. Assisting me is my wonderful step-cousin Nicky, our time-machine and dimension transporter..this all started because Phineas and Ferb.....Went to school. THE END.....Story written by Izzy McNaughton, Travis Penniall and Brandon Vortex...thank you for reading :) Links to Story Related Content *Travbella Category:Fanon Works Category:Travisplatypus' stories Category:Phineas and Ferb go to school Category:Movie